Broken Trust and Jealousy
by SweetSaggitarius
Summary: My first fic, about the Marauders. Not much of a plot yet, just linked ideas so far, but I'm determined to invert some sort of purpose.Like one paragraph of non-graphic sex. Please R/R. If I get enough reviews I'll continue- just put second chapter in- ot
1.

Their hips thrust together passionately. She tried to stifle the moan that was building from her chest and into her throat, but she couldn't. The simultaneously hit their climax and collapsed, exhaustedly.   
  
Wet, sticky, and finally tired, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
***  
  
Sirius woke the next morning, vaguely aware of the familiar presence of a woman in his bed. He rolled out of the bed, warmed by their bodies, and stretched, yawning. He stepped over the slew of vodka bottles littering the foot of the bed and pulled on his jeans.   
  
Set on whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she awoke, Sirius turned back to the bed, finding, to his utter horror...Lily.  
  
He sputtered in disbelief. He, of course, had always flirted with Lily, but he was Sirius Black. He always flirted with everyone! He swallowed a lump in his throat, forcing himself to realize what he had done... sleeping with his best freiends girlfriend? What could he have been thinking of?  
  
He'd obviously, as he made habit, indulged in a few-too-many vodkas and his memory was void of the night before. Hoping Lily had no memory either, he walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted her easily and gently off the bed as if she weighed nothing.   
  
He placed her gently on the bed to his left, next to his sleeping friend, James, and magicked the bottles to the foot of James bed instead, playing the scene backwards.  
  
Lily turned over fretfully in her sleep, pulling some sheets over herself and burrowing contentedly and undisturbed into the warmth of the bed.  
  
Sirius let a burning flash of self-hate overwhelm him. How could he have betrayed James so?  
  
***  
  
He gloomily plodded in sock-feet downstairs to find Remus beating Peter at wizard chess.  
  
Remus, resting a chin on his knee, studying the board, looked up. "What's wrong with you, Padfoot?" Remus asked in a fake, but convincing, puzzled voice.   
  
Sirius shook his head in a dismissive reply and said, in a rather slow way "I'd rather not get into it" He disputed whether to tell Remus, but decided against it, and forced himself to look happier.  
  
Peter, taking advantage of Remus and Sirius's conversation, moved some of the pieces to up the chance of his victory, and muttered darkly, mainly to his chessmen, about how he needed a new chess set, and was probably going to get one today.  
  
Sirius glanced over at him. "Oy, Peter, we are going to Hogsmeade today aren't we?"  
  
"Bright one you are.", chortled Remus.  
  
***  
  
They were, four to a carriage, well on their way to Hogsmeade, later that day, and while Lily was probably in a carriage somewhere with Molly, Harriet, and Bathilda, the Marauders, as usual, shared a carriage.   
  
Sirius was feeling guilty, and terribly afraid that that guilt would show on his face, he sat on opposite sides of the carriage as James, which was something you didn't see everyday.  
  
James was looking chipper, as he always did when he woke up to Lily.  
  
Remus leaned over to Sirius, once James and Peter were safely engaged in conversation. "So how was Lily? Beautiful, Lily is. Not justifying what you did, but I'd bet my life she was good in bed."  
  
Sirius looked shocked for a moment. "How'd you know about that?". His voice was sharp and almost harsh. Almost.  
  
Remus didn't hear the panic in his voice, however. The hairs on the back of his neck rose at the sensation of Sirius' warm breath on his face.  
  
Remus pushed the thought away angrily.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, I walk in the dorm and the bed hangings aren't even drawn? Oh course, yes, I shut them for you"  
  
Sirius's cheeks tinged pink, and Remus forced himself to overlook the level of adorablity the idea of Sirius blushing had.  
  
WHAT? SIRIUS? ADORABLE? What are you thinking, Remus? You're a madman. Heh. Sirius? Adorable?  
  
"You are lucky James didn't walk in first. I truly would've hated to see what shape that would've put you in!"  
  
James looked at them from across the carriage. "Did I hear my name in that? C'mon guys, what is all this secrecy?"  
  
The matter was soon dismissed as conversation rolled around to Quidditch, which they discussed avidly for the remainder of the trip. They all loved Quidditch; all of them were on the Gryffindor team except Peter.  
  
***  
  
The eight Gryffindors walked into the Three Broomsticks; faces flushed from the bitter cold, and ordered butterbeers from Madam Rosemerta.  
  
They were loaded down with Honeydukes sweets and Zonkos goodies.   
  
They took a seat by a window and Madam Rosemerta brought them their butterbeers.  
  
"Enjoy the butterbeers."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The butterbeers washed them with waves of warmth.  
  
James put down his mug, looking comical with a golden butter-beer-foam mustache. Lily wiped it off with her thumb, laughing along with the rest of them.   
  
Remus, seeing them, felt a pang of something. Hate? No, never, he couldn't hate Lily and James! Jealousy? Yes- that was it. He couldn't stand it to see to see them, close of friends as they were, have such an easy love, when love had always been so hard for him.   
  
Remus looked away, pain swelling in his chest. What was he thinking of? He was happy for Lily and James.  
  
  



	2. Professor Kitchen's News

OK- well I gave up the gay Remus idea because I never saw him that was anyways; so no slash. ^^  
  
***  
  
Remus woke up the next morning and rolled over to the left.  
  
He drew the bedhangings a fraction and looked at Sirius' bed. Sirius was one of his best best friends, but he did not like him or find him to the slightest level adorable.  
  
He must have been unfathomably desprate yesterday. He shook his head in disgust and redrew the curtain.   
  
He rolled over onto his back and stared up into the crimson canopy of his bed.  
  
He sighed and thought of the long list of girlfriends he'd had.  
  
Bathilda, a pretty sixth year witch with small glasses and boy-cut blonde hair who loved to write and payed an unhealthy amount of attention in Professor Binns class. (A/N: Bathilda Bagshot, for all of you who are too slow.)  
  
Harriet Centauri, a seventh year, like him, with long black hair and almost purple eyes, who had truly fascinated him, surprising him often, with thoughts that had occoured to her the previous night.  
  
Narcissa, a Slytherin girl, whom he'd had an extremely short relationship with, at James' urgings ("Go for it, Remus, she's pretty!") to find that she was MUCH too materialistic for especially someone as poor as Remus.  
  
Lily, in their second year, even, and numerous others.  
  
But, Remus thought, was any of it love? Had any of it been as strong as what Lily and James had? No, surely not, for they had ended up going their seperate ways, had they not?  
  
He thought of the game James used to play.  
  
He had picked a girl, any girl who didn't seem likely to date him, and he had played her until she was fallen for him, then he'd pretend to become fascinated with another girl.  
  
That was before Lily. Lily had gone three years, and was obviously part of no game.  
  
***  
  
James, in the bed on the other side of Sirius, lay awake listening to the snores.  
  
And lack thereof.  
  
"Remus, what is Sirius hiding from me?" James knew Sirius too well. The tone in his voice and the way he averted his eyes gave him away.  
  
"James, I won't lie to you by denying that Sirius isn't telling you something he should, but I can't break Sirius's trust. I can't tell you that."  
  
James sighed and got up.  
  
It was six o'clock and he wanted to take a walk before going down to breakfast.   
  
He changed into his sweeping black robes and swung his heavy cloak over his shoulders.  
  
He went downstairs into the common room and out the portrait hole which was temporarily covored by Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, as she was taken down or cleaning.  
  
He strode down to the entrance hall and pushed open the heavy carved oak doors. The crisp aiair pleasantly met his face.  
  
After walking around a bit he settled himself under a tree by the lake and watched eight inky tentacles propell the giant squid across the lake for a good half hour.  
  
Finally he headed back to the castle to join his friends for breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Lily lightly slid out of James' one armed hug and headed for her next class; Arithmacy.  
  
She was positive she'd doze off; she hated the subject.   
  
The only reason she had take the class was that her fifth year friend, Emma's mother, Nelda Kitchens, an extremely nice witch, taught the class.  
  
Whenever she got there she was disappointed to find that Professor Kitchens had not planned her usual class discussion, she assigned them several pages out of the book to read and sat at her desk; looking near tears.  
  
After class Lily approached and asked very timidly "Is everything alright, Professor Kitchens?"  
  
"Lily" she burst out, as if she'd been holding her breath the whole class, "if I tell you something will you keep it between us for now? I need to tell someone so badly!"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"A boy I went to school with; terribly awful; Slytherin" she paused, voice shaking "he's a dark wizard now, Voldemort he goes by.."  
  
Voldemort had not yet risen, or indeed even become widely known, so his name wasn't the cause of flinches and stunned looks.  
  
Lily nodded, encouraging her to go on.  
  
"He's after my family! You see- my father; his parents... there are so many aurors in my family..."  
  
Lily made a concerned face.  
  
"Emma... it's not safe... she's going to live with her auntie and uncle, she going to live with muggles."  
  
"oh that's awful!" Lily exclaimed, Emma being a close friend of hers.  
  
Professor Kitchens nodded grimly, letting her head hang and her dark thick hair (A/N: that was a clue, PAY ATTENTION!) hide her face.  
  
  
  



End file.
